It has been demonstrated that the time spend by individuals watching a screen increases with the use of smartphones and tablets. Because the electronic displays, such as computer screens, TV, smartphones and tablets, do not have the same effect on visual fatigue and health of individuals than natural view, it is important to monitor when an individual is spending time facing an electronic display.
Therefore, there is a need for a method and device for determining when an individual is watching an electronic display and eventually how long has he been watching such electronic display.
One object of the present invention is to provide such a method and device.